Brainwashed
by Eraman
Summary: Sequal to Speed demon, Magneto is back and he will do anything to win. Rated for safety
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – the return and hunt

Pietro took a deep breath and sighed happily. It wasn't the sent he'd grown used to over these past three months but he felt happy and comfy. He looked at the building in front of him and knocked on the door.

* * *

"I hate school yo", Todd said. "The teachers have something against me."

"Maybe it's your hygiene", Rouge said as she, Kitty, Kurt, Lance and Todd was driving home in Lance jeep. Sam, Amara, Bobby and Tabitha were driving home in the X-van.

"Or the fact that you used to steal from them", Kitty said.

"Never teachers yo", Todd defended himself. "Only jocks and one and another goody-goody."

"Anyway I agree with ya Todd", Lance said.

"Figures", Kitty grumbled.

"School's no fun", Lance continued. "At least it's weekend now so we can have some fun."

He parked the jeep in the garage and they entered the mansion with calls to the grownups.

"Welcome home", Ororo said and smiled. "There is a snack waiting for you in the dining room."

"Thanks Storm", the children chorused.

"Oh Todd, Lance", Ororo stopped them.

"Yes ma'am", Todd asked.

"The professor wants to meet you in his study."

"What have you done now", Tabitha asked as she walked by them.

"Nothing", Lance grumbled.

* * *

In the dining room the children were joined by Jamie, Hank, Scott, Jean and Logan. Just as they sat down to eat they heard a scream from the professor's study.

"That was Todd", Kitty exclaimed and rose. "He like sounded terrified!"

"No", Tabitha said and shook her head. "That was a Todd Tolansky happy as hell scream."

"What do ya s'pose made him so happy", Bobby asked.

"I dunno", Tabitha answered with a shrug.

"Everybody", the professor said as he wheeled in and smiled when he saw all worried faces. The only one not looking worried was Logan and Storm came in from the kitchen looking pleased. "You don't need to worry."

"Professor we heard Todd scream", Scott said. "Is he okay?"

"Oh yes he is more than alright, he was just happily surprised."

"How?"

"I want you all to welcome our newest member", the professor moved aside and in came Lance, Todd and…

"Pietro!" Tabitha exclaimed and hurried over to give him a hug. "You're back!"

"Yeah I got tired of staying with my old man", Pietro answered and hugged her back. "And I got tired of his stupid plans."

"Now that that's settled", Logan said and rose. "I want you all down in the training room. I have a special thing I've wanted to try for a long time."

"Come on Tro let's find you a suit and get you settled", Lance flung his arm around Pietro's shoulders and they walked away, Todd jumping after them happily.

"_Professor_", Jean said through her thoughts. "_Are you sure Magneto didn't send him here to spy on us?_"

"_Yes Jean I am._"

"_But are you sure? I couldn't get a reading from him._"

"_To tell the truth Jean barely can I. Pietro's mind like the rest of him is moving in super speed. But I felt that he really meant what he said. He's fed up with his father and wants to fight with us._"

"_Exactly he wants to fight with us!_"

"_I mean alongside us not against us._"

"Come on red", Logan yelled. "We need you."

* * *

"What exactly are you planning for us Logan", Bobby asked as all the X-men gathered in the danger room.

"Something I've wanted to do for long", Logan said with an evil grin. "We are going to do a variant of tag. Rule number one, no powers… except for Pietro."

"Me", Quicksilver asked stunned. "Why me?"

"Put this communicator on", Logan ordered him and he did so. "Now your mission is to tag as many of the others as you can. I will tell you who to tag and you'll try to do it. The rest of you… your only goal is, without using your powers, to catch Quicksilver. Quicky will get a point for every member he tags."

"How are we supposed to stop him", Berserker asked annoyed. "He's too fast!"

"I'm not done yet", Wolverine snarled. "I will turn the holoprojector on and you'll be in a forest. Pietro when you hear a whistle you'll need to hide somewhere. The rest of you will have to look for him. You got ten seconds and during those ten seconds you aren't allowed to move Quicksilver. Here the others will be able to find the helpers. The helpers will be Cyclops, Iceman, Jean, Avalanche and Berserker. If you find Cyclops he must fire a blast within ten seconds or else Quicksilver will get two points. If Cyclops blows Quicksilver's cover or hit him you all will get ten points and the game is over. If you find Iceman he is allowed to use his powers once, whenever you want to. If you find Avalanche he will use his power for a minute, making it harder for Quicksilver to run… and for you too. Berserker have two blasts he can use whenever it pleases you. Then there is Jean… If you find her she can use her powers to keep Quicksilver still so you can touch him. But finding Jean will also give Quicksilver ten points."

"Are we all allowed to look during the hide and seek", Shadowcat asked.

"No only one and I will tell who… and the others can't help in any way."

"This will be fun", Quicksilver said and smiled.

* * *

"Stop", Kitty yelled and tried to grab Pietro.

"Come on Kitty, you can't catch me… I'm too fast." Pietro taunted.

"This is hopeless!"

"Tag you're it", Pietro said and tapped her shoulder. "Whoa!" He jumped aside when three X-men jumped at him.

"Logan they'll lose big time", Scott said, already been found he'd had to leave the room with Berserker.

"I know… that's the point. They need to learn that they won't always win. Time for some more hide and go seek."

The whistle came and Pietro was gone.

"Nightcrawler go seek", Logan said grimly. Nightcrawler went around and saw walked up to a bush.

"Aha", he said.

"Hi there", Iceman said. "Glad you found me."

"Quicksilver… tag Toad."

"Understood."

* * *

"Now we can get him", Rouge said. "If you miss Bobby I'll skin ya. Okay first we must lure Quicksilver towards you and then you can blast his feet."

"Fine."

They all tried to grab Pietro and they actually managed to drive him towards Iceman.

"Freeze", Iceman yelled and fired at Pietro dead on… or so he thought. He missed by an inch and by doing so froze Sunspot.

"Hey!" This called. "Not me you idiot."

"Okay X-men that's it for today… Quicksilver wins."

Pietro smiled and reached his hand out for Kitty to take. She'd fallen when Pietro stopped. She just sneered and ignored him. Pietro shrugged and walked over to help freeing Sunspot.

"Now how are we gonna do this without hurting him", Amara asked. "If I use my powers I'll fry him."

"I know", Bobby said and grabbed Pietro's shoulder. "Pie if we hold your shoulders can you run on the ice till it melts?"

"Okay one never ever call me Pie, secondly we can always try and three… Make sure I don't slip."

"Fine with me."

* * *

"That was a good practice in taking defeat", Logan told them. "Most of you took it really well." He looked at Kitty and Jean who were both moody after the practice. "Quicksilver…"

"Yeah", Pietro asked.

"Good work, you got some logic in that head of yours. Use it wisely."

"Me oui!" Quicksilver made a salute and the X-men left.

"Ya know I don't think that uniform works on ya yo", Todd said as he and Lance walked towards the room they shared. "I can actually count your ribs."

"So?"

"It's creepy."

"Sh… Listen", Lance said.

"Chuck I'm just saying that it would be good."

"That's Logan", Todd said. "What are they talking about?"

"I don't know and I don't want to know", Lance said. "Now come on."

"Aw shoot", Pietro said. "I'll be with ya in a sec I forgot something in the library."

When Todd and Lance were out of sight Pietro leaned in further to listen to the grownups talking in Charles' room.

* * *

"I know it would be good with a spy at Magneto's place Logan", Charles said. "But we can't risk using one of the students and he would never believe any of us would want to join him."

"What about the Cajun, Russian or the Aussie?" Logan asked. "They seemed to like being X-men when they stayed here."

"No… Eric will keep a close eye on them…"

"What about Pietro", Hank asked. "Magneto would never suspect his own son."

"Absolutely not", the professor almost yelled. "Pietro's been through too much acting as a spy for his father and he's made it clear to Eric that he doesn't want to be part of his plans. I won't endanger any student and that's final."

Pietro ran into the library and got what he was looking for but kept thinking:

"_Maybe I should…_"

* * *

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2 – Hey where's Wanda?

_Some months later_

Pietro fit in into the group perfectly, he even got good grade in school and they all thought it was kinda fun to have him on practice with Logan. But for Todd there was just one thing missing for the moment. He decided to ask Pietro that evening.

* * *

The X-men was all gathered in the living room and Scott was talking to Pietro about something when Todd jumped onto the back of the couch and knocked Pietro on the head. The speed demon looked up at him.

"Yeah Todd?" he asked.

"Dude where's Wanda?" Todd asked and everyone quieted down to listen. They were many that wondered.

"That's the same thing that I've been wondering Todd."

"Ya mean ya don't know where she is?!"

"No, I mean I wonder why she's taking so much time. When I left nearly three months back now she said she'd just stay another week and then come here. I've been calling her and my father but I don't get an answer… they may've been snowed in."

"Snowed in", Lance asked. "Where the heck were ya? Antarctica?"

"The Alps…"

"So Wanda doesn't want to join your father either", Jean asked softly.

"No… she said she agreed with what I said."

* * *

_Flashback _

_"Pietro why don't you rethink this", Eric asked his son as Pietro waited for the cab to take him to the airport. "With the help of you and your sister I'll be able to fulfill my dream in no time!"_

_"That's just it dad", Pietro said as he put on his jacket. "It's **your** dream not mine or Wanda's. I've gotten enough of being your errand boy. I don't want to get beaten by the X-men anymore. Xavier's dream sounds better for our kind."_

_"He will never fulfill that dream Pietro! It's too hard."_

_"And yours is simpler?"_

_"No my dream is just so hard to get. But Pietro we got these powers so that we could be superior to mankind. God sent them to us, by his hand we-"_

_"We're just another step in the revolution father. Think about it, Homo sapiens evolved from… eh Homo erectus…? Anyway and many years later Homo sapiens was the dominant one and Homo erectus died out. Maybe this is just the same, many years from now mutants may be the only kind of human on earth! But as it isn't now… I just want our kind to live in peace with human. Your dream sounds like…"_

_"Like?"_

_"Nothing… it just doesn't sound right anymore."_

_"You got a glimpse into Apocalypse's mind didn't you?"_

_"No", Pietro shook his head._

_"Tell me what you saw Pietro."_

_"I didn't see anything! I ain't a telepath!"_

_"Tell me what you saw", Eric yelled and grabbed Pietro's shoulders._

_"Tro the cab's here", Wanda said as she entered. "What's going on?"_

_"Nothing dear", Eric said and let go of his son. "I just wished your brother good luck."_

_"Yeah… Dad I'll stay another week… then I'll join Tro at the institute."_

_"I see… Well have a good trip Pietro." Eric walked towards the living room._

_"Father", Pietro said and Eric stopped and turned to him. "You promised you wouldn't try to force us to choose your side. I've chosen Xavier… Get over it." With that he left._

_End of flashback_

* * *

"And did you", Charles asked no one had noticed that he and Logan had joined them.

"Did I what professor", Pietro asked.

"Did you get a glimpse of Apocalypse's mind?"

"I don't know professor", Pietro smiled teasingly. "You tell me."

Charles smiled. "I'm afraid I can't do that… I don't like to pry."

"Liar", Todd whispered to Kurt who chuckled.

"Maybe you did but never knew it", Jean said to Pietro. "Let me check."

"If you must", Pietro said with a shrug.

Jean smiled and focused on Pietro's mind. They saw her frown and sweat appeared on her forehead.

"Jean", Scott asked worriedly. "Jean!"

"Pietro what are you doing", Lance asked.

"I'm not doing anything!" Pietro exclaimed. "I'm just as confused as you are!"

"Okay Jean stop it", Charles ordered and Jean stopped.

"You okay", Scott asked softly.

"I-I'm fine Scott…"

"What did you see that was so bad", Bobby asked.

"Nothing… I-I couldn't pick anything up."

"What", Pietro asked.

"I don't know why… I-I just couldn't get anything out of your thoughts."

"Strange…"

Charles smiled softly then an alarm blurted.

"What's going on", Scott asked and Hank and Storm hurried inside.

"The Acolytes are causing trouble in LA", Hank explained. "They're robbing a bank and keeping hostage."

"Right", Charles said. "Scott take Jean, Kitty, Kurt, Hank and Bobby with you and go and investigate."

"Yes professor."

"Let us go too professor", Lance said.

"No, I don't want you to fight Fred yet and if Magneto plans something I need you here."

"What do you mean", Todd asked.

"I don't think Magneto is planning something big at that bank. He's planning something else and I need a back up team here."

* * *

Not long after Scott's team had left another alarm blurted out.

"We're under attack", Storm said and looked outside and saw Magneto with the Acolytes. "Didn't Hank say they were in LA?"

Everyone prepared for attack. But they didn't get too far because one of the windows broke and a gas grenade came into the mansion.

"Pietro", Charles called between coughs. "Call Scott!"

"You got it!" Pietro hurried out before the gas got to him and went into the professor's study. "Quicksilver to X-jet, Cyclops do you read me?"

"Yes Quicksilver what's up?"

"The mansion is under attack! I repeat the mansion is under attack!"

"What where are the others?"

"Who's attacking", Jean's voice said.

"It's m-"

Pietro didn't get further because someone hit him in the head. The last thing he remembered was looking up at Sabertooth and Scott frantic voice calling to him.

* * *

TBC I know it's a bit short I'll try to make next one longer.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Who are you?

Logan awoke when something poked him in the chest and then in the face. Logan grunted and opened his eyes and looked into the black and red ones of Gambit.

"Rise and shine sleeping ugly", Gambit said and sat down on a chair.

"Gambit", Logan hissed and tried to rise but realized he was chained by his neck, wrists, waist, arms, knees and feet.

"Just precaution", Gambit said with a smile. Logan saw Storm being held up against the wall beside him by cuffs around her waist, wrists and feet. The professor's chair was chained to the wall and he had a strange kind of helmet on.

"To stop him from using telepathy", Gambit explained.

"Why", Storm asked angrily.

"Well he's too strong and we don't want him to-"

"Not that", Logan barked. "Why have you kidnapped us?!"

"I didn't have a choice."

"You lousy liar", Storm said. "You told us you would like to join us and would try not to do anything bad!"

"The only reason I stay with old buckethead is to protect someone."

"Who", Charles asked.

"Can't say… not yet. But soon you'll get out of here."

* * *

Rouge, Todd, Lance and the younger mutants woke and found themselves watched by Colossus and Pyro.

"I thought you didn't want to hurt us", Rouge said to Colossus.

"I do not wish to harm you. I only stay to protect someone."

"Who?"

"My sister and one more."

"Yeah me too mate", Pyro said and grinned sadly.

"Where are we yo?" Todd asked.

"In a remote base mate."

"Where is Pietro", Lance growled. "And Logan, Ororo and the professor!"

"The grown's are in the other room mate", Pyro said happily. "Pietro is… elsewhere."

"If you've hurt him I will-"

"We would never hurt him. He is our brother", Colossus said.

"How can you be here", Rouge asked. "You were in LA!"

"Well ol' buckethead has a new lackey", Pyro said and played a little with fire. "This dude can create copies of mutants and their powers. But they disappear when hurt."

"So… Your copies went there?"

"Right on spot."

"What does Magneto want with us", Amara asked.

"With you", Colossus said. "Nothing. With the grownups… nothing."

"What does he want with Pietro", Lance growled.

"We don't know… yet."

* * *

Pietro woke and felt his head ache. He was alone in a cold room. He was sitting in a chair with his hands and feet cuffed to it and the only other thing in the room was a desk.

"_I don't like this…_" Pietro thought and started to squirm.

"Try as much as you want", a voice said. "But you won't get loose."

"I-can-if-I-move-fast-enough-and-long-enough-father", Pietro spat angrily. "The-locks-can't-take-too-much-you-know."

"Yes I know that Pietro."

"What have you done with Wanda?"

"She's fine."

"Where is she?"

"Don't worry she is fine."

"What have you done to her?"

"Now let's get this started."

"Hey!"

"Pietro why don't you want to join me in this dream?"

"I've already told you!"

"But we can be a family again, you me and Wanda."

The door opened and Wanda came in with a very big smile on her face.

"Pietro", she squealed and ran over and hugged him. "Where have you been we've been worried?"

"Wanda?! What's happened to you?"

"What do you mean", Wanda said and laughed. "I'm fine! I'm better than fine I'm happy like a little girl on Christmas! My brother is back and we can be a family again!"

"What has he told you?! You promised to come to Bayville and join me and the others in the Brotherhood!"

"Who?"

"What?! You don't know Lance?"

"Who?"

"Todd?"

"Doesn't ring a bell."

"How about Freddie?"

"Isn't that Blob one of daddy's Acolytes?"

Pietro stared at her. She hadn't called Magneto daddy since they were really small. Now Pietro rounded on Magneto.

"What have you done to her?!"

"Well my dear boy I haven't done anything", Magneto said smiling.

"You're lying! Why can't she remember Lance and Todd or the Brotherhood?"

"She is happy now Pietro and we can be a happy family again. Don't you want that?"

"I want my sister back to normal!"

"What are you talking about Tro", Wanda asked. She was still holding an arm around her brother's shoulders. "I am normal… well I'm superior because I'm a mutant. We are superior you know and should rule the world!"

"And so thinks you too Pietro if I'm not mistaking", Magneto said and the door opened again and Mastermind entered. Pietro stared at him in shock and horror. "Come Wanda we must let Mastermind talk with Pietro alone."

"Okay daddy. I'll see you soon Pie!"

* * *

Lance looked at the two Acolytes with disgust when suddenly he saw something under the crack of the door. It was a flickering light and suddenly both Pyro and Colossus fell forward when electricity hit them in the back. The door flew open and Logan hurried in and freed them all.

"Logan", Rouge exclaimed. "How did you get loose?"

"Thanks the Cajun", Logan grumbled. "He let us go on one condition…. He'll go with us and become an X-man."

"Cool", Ray (Berserker) said. He'd come to like the Cajun during their short stay.

"Logan we don't know where Pietro is", Lance said.

"I know", Gambit said. "Come one", he nodded in a direction and all the X-men including the professor hurried there. Logan used his claws to make a cut and Ray shot out his electricity blasts and blow it off. The room was empty except for a desk and a chair with cuffs. Logan hurried over and sniffed.

"Maximoff has been here."

"Well what do we have here", a voice said and they turned to see Sabertooth and Blob. "Little X-men and a lousy traitor."

"I found a better offer", Gambit said with s shrug and a smirk. Colossus and Pyro stumbled up to Blob and Sabertooth. Then the four of them stepped aside and three other people entered. Magneto was walking in the middle wearing his usual uniform. On his left walked Wanda dressed in the clothes she had used to fight in before and on his right walked a young man.

"Pietro", Lance exclaimed when light fell on his face. Pietro was wearing a uniform that looked exactly like his father's .But where Magneto's was red Pietro had the same color as the darkest parts on his old Quicksilver outfit and instead of a purple cape his was silver.

"You traitor", Tabitha yelled at him. Pietro looked confused.

"Tro why are you doing this", Lance asked and stepped forward. "You said you had had enough of this!"

Pietro looked at him and said:

"Who are you?"

Lance opened his mouth to say something but no words came out. The professor used his powers but Pietro's helmet blocked him out, just as Magneto's did.

"Eric what have you done", he asked.

"I haven't done anything Charles. You and your X-men kidnapped my daughter and put her through horrible experiments." Magneto put his arm around Wanda and Pietro's eyes flashed dangerously.

"Are these them father", Pietro asked venomously.

"Maximoff snap out of it", Lance yelled.

"Whoever you are talking to", Pietro growled. "You can only pray he'll be able to hear ya punk."

"You're him yo", Todd said and jumped towards him. "You're Pietro Maximoff dude!"

"My name is Pietro Lensherr ya pest!" He kicked towards Toad.

"Pietro no", Eric said softly. "Help Blob, Colossus and Pyro take them back to a cell. We'll deal with these traitors later. Bring Gambit with you."

* * *

"Traitor", Pietro hissed at Gambit as he, Pyro, Blob and Colossus used one of Pyro's big fire beasts to force the X-men towards a cell.

"Come on Tro", Lance said. "Snap out of it! We're best friends remember! We were the Brotherhood with Todd and Fred!"

"I don't know what you talk about X-man. But Fred has always worked for my father as an Acolyte."

"Dude I don't know what they did to your head yo", Todd said. "But that's bullcrap!"

"No it's not… Colossus, Blob lock them in." Pietro pushed Logan towards a cell. Colossus looked at Blob and Fred nodded and raised his fist. He let it drop on Pyro's head and the Aussie fell to the ground unconscious. Pietro didn't have time to react.

"Sorry little brother", Colossus said as Pietro's body tumbled to the floor. "Come this way."

"I knew I always can count on you Piotr", Gambit said. "Let's get to the cars."

"What about Pietro", Lance asked as he bent down.

"Leave him", Gambit said. "We can't do anything. Mastermind has changed his memories… he's lost to us now."

"No", Lance said and with a heavy sigh Colossus grabbed him around the waist and dragged him out of the room. "No! Pietro!" Fred with a heavy sigh picked up Todd. Logan hesitated but knew they had to leave the boy behind.

"What about Pyro", Tabitha asked Gambit as they ran.

"He'd want to stay with Pietro", the Cajun answered. "I don't think Pietro remembers the bond between us but Pyro can make a new one."

The professor sighed heavily and wondered how strong this Mastermind really was. He himself had not been allowed to read Pietro's memories. Because Pietro's thoughts and mind like the rest of him moved in super speed.

* * *

TBC Well Jess Wheelton Maximoff wanted me to update ASAP I guess I did?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – Wait what?

The other X-men were searching the mansion and Hank was trying every track system they had. But they couldn't find their friends. Jean and Kitty both felt near tears thinking that someone maybe had hurt them. Suddenly they heard car engines and looked out the window. They saw their friends and three more leave them.

"Professor", Hank said as they entered the living room. "What happened?"

"Magneto and the Acolytes came here and kidnapped us…"

"It was all just a plan to get Pietro", Logan huffed angrily.

"What", Scott asked.

The professor explained what happened and Lance stormed off slamming his bedroom door shut.

"I'll go talk to him", Kitty offered.

"No", Logan said. "Let him be alone for the moment. I think Lance took it hardest when Pietro couldn't remember him."

"It's the same thing again yo", Todd sighed.

"What", Jean asked.

"When Pietro eh… betrayed us to Mag-"

"Stop it right there", Piotr said. "I have to interfere here Todd. Pietro had no choice than work for Magneto. He threatened to hurt Wanda and you if he didn't."

"We know Pietro told us… anyway when he left Lance went livid. He almost tore the whole house down in anger yo."

"Maybe we should talk to him", Ororo said.

"No", Logan said again. "He's not angry like that. He's upset. Don't worry he'll be fine."

"Will he", Todd asked. "Because I won't yo. Our brother doesn't remember us yo."

* * *

Some weeks later Pietro was standing at the window of his father's base ship flying around over earth. He sighed as he saw green fields pass by. He wanted to take the stupid helmet off. But his father would kill him 'cause that meant the professor could track him. He sighed again.

"Trying to clean the window mate", Pyro said and walked up to him. During the weeks that had past the pyromaniac had barley been able or allowed to come near Pietro.

"No Pyro."

"Why the heavy sighs mate? One will think you don't like it here."

"I don't and you know that John."

Pyro laughed. "Yeah I could... wait what?"

"Huh?"

"What did you call me?"

"Pyro."

"Huh I thought you said John."

"Why would I do that?"

"That's my name."

"It is?"

"Y-you don't know me then?"

"All I know that you are one of my father's Acolytes and that you're called Pyro and that your power is controlling fire."

"But how come you can't remember the friendship we had?"

"We've never had a friendship John! Stop pestering me about it!" With that Pietro stormed off angrily.

* * *

"Professor", Logan called. "Magneto is prepared to strike towards a lab in Oklahoma."

"How do you know?" Scott asked. Over the couple of weeks that had past Logan had always gotten word on where Magneto was heading and why.

"Fury", Logan explained. "He got his men and spies everywhere."

"Scott take a team and head out there. Take Lance with you", the professor ordered.

* * *

"This is impossible", Magneto yelled as he saw the X-jet. "How can they get here before us?!"

"They got two telepaths daddy", Wanda said. "Maybe the caught something when one of our men was out."

"Maybe… Pietro!"

"Yes father", Pietro hurried up.

"Keep them occupied, Wanda follow me."

"Yes daddy", she said.

Pietro smirked and took off.

* * *

"Where are they", Nightcrawler asked and suddenly felt a gust of wind run by. "Huh?"

Suddenly papers and loose objects started to twirl around them in the hallway.

"What the heck", Cyclops asked.

Avalanche narrowed his eyes and the ground started shaking and something fell behind them.

"That's not fair", Quicksilver said as he rose. "Now that's low! Logan you shouldn't have informed him about what he can do!"

"Well you little... wait what", Wolverine asked confused.

"I-said-it's-not-fair! It's-not-fair-to-lift-me-of-the-ground-with-telepathy-or-make-the-ground-shake. Now-how-would-you-like-it-if-I-had-a-huge-magnet?! Wait I have… but not here."

Everyone was confused now.

"We don't have time for this", Wolverine growled.

"Ah but time I have so much of! Living as fast as I do there isn't enough time to occupy my time I have to entertain myself. And you guys think you can stop me" he ran around and all fell to the ground as he pushed them. "Too slow what a surprise!" (Guess where these lines comes from)

"Why you little", Berserker said and fired at Pietro.

"Come on Berrie you can't hit me! I'm too fast!"

"We gotta get past him", Wolverine growled. "Jean!"

"On it!"

"Hey I said that's no fair", Pietro said dangling from the roof and the Bobby iced him in place.

"Let's go X-men", Scott yelled and everyone run. Except Avalanche, he stayed looking up at Pietro who glared back.

"What are you glaring at Rockhead?" he asked annoyed.

"You really don't remember me do you Tro?"

"How many times these past weeks do I have to tell you Lance Alvers… I don't remember you!"

"Come on Tro try it for... wait what?"

"What is it with you people and those words?"

"Pietro what did you call me?"

"Rockhead idiot."

"No after that?"

"I haven't said anything after that."

Lance stared at him. "You got some kind of second personality!"

"Now you're being ridiculous." Pietro laughed tauntingly.

"No! Before you remembered my name!"

"Yeah right I-"

"Quicksilver let's go", Magneto said as he and Wanda came towards them "Out of the way Avalanche!"

"Uh dad some help", Pietro asked and Wanda used a hex to get him loose. "Thank you sis. By Avalanche."

* * *

"So I guess you stopped them", the professor asked.

"Yes", Scott said. "And Lance has a theory."

"Really?"

"Yes", Lance said. "Pietro's mind is healing itself."

"Why do you think that?"

"Today he said my full name and Logan's name and he remembered Logan telling me that my power makes it hard for Pietro to run!"

"Really?"

"Yes", Kurt said. "Do… do you think he's getting out of it?"

"Maybe", the professor said. "Give it some more time."

Logan snorted and left the room. He went into his bedroom and took out a small paper from his drawer. It read:

"_Now you got your spy Logan, I'll call-The not brainwashed Quicksilver_."

"Smart kid", Logan muttered.

* * *

Above in the base Pietro was smirking to himself. Logan knew he was not brainwashed and Lance thought that he had two personalities. If now only Pyro could get a clue.

* * *

TBC Well is this ASAP enough?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – Mystic visitor

Ororo Munroe woke in the middle of the night with a snap. She was sure she'd heard someone downstairs. This was the third night she'd woken up in the middle of the night. She put on her slippers and night coat and went to check on the students. All of them were sleeping soundly and when she got to Todd, Fred and Lance's room she stopped and walked inside. She started in shock at the sight. She saw someone move around and noticed a shadow pull up Todd's quilt to his chin, like tucking him in. Then the shadow crept over to Fred and lifted the big young man's shoulders, neck and head so he was in some kind of sitting position and lastly the shadow crept over to Lance and reached out his hand. Ororo saw him take something from Lance and put it on this' bedside table. Ororo took a step forward, the shadow looked at her and then… it was gone. Ororo walked out of the room and back to her own. She was scared for what that had been and she didn't get any sleep that night.

* * *

Neither did Logan, he was waiting for someone. A gust of wind told him that someone had arrived.

"You took your sweet time Pietro", he said and turned around and found the speedy mutant sitting on his bed.

"Well-I-had-some-business-to-attend-to", Pietro said and yawned. "Speaking-of-buisness-is-anyone-suspecting-this?"

"No… not yet. So is there anything new to report?"

"Nah my beloved father is planning on breaking out a captured mutant… Logan he can't get his hands on her it would be disastrous."

"How so?"

"This girl… she can take the X-gen from a mutant and put it in normal people and then when she wants to it returns to the mutant. If he get to her he could use her to steal all of yours' powers and give them to humans my father have talked into helping him. This girl deserves better than being my father's lackey."

"Okay Pietro just when and where?"

"Area 51… 23:00… Thursday."

"I see… we'll be ready."

"Don't scare her", Pietro said. "She doesn't have to touch you to take your power."

"Don't worry Speedy we'll stop him."

"Thanks… I better go before he suspects me…"

"Yes do so… oh and Pietro."

"Yes?"

"Be careful out there."

Pietro smirked. "Aw Wolverine it's almost as if you care!"

"In a matter of fact I do."

Pietro smiled and was gone with a gust of wind.

"I do", Logan muttered. "Aw shit what have I gotten that kid into?"

* * *

The next morning Ororo came into the kitchen and looked dead on her feet.

"Storm are you like alright", Kitty asked worriedly.

"Yes", Ororo said as she sat down. "I'm fine… I'm just a bit tired."

"Does someone know who was in our room last night yo", Todd asked and Ororo dropped her coffee cup. "Storm you okay yo?"

"Y-yes Todd I-I'm just fine."

"You look scared Ororo", Charles said carefully. "Is something going on?"

"N-no… I-I just haven't been sleeping well."

"_Oh shit_", Logan thought. "_Somehow she must have known Pietro was here and got scared._"

"Maybe you should rest a bit", Charles told Ororo.

"I'm fine Charles it was only nightmares."

"You really should rest Ororo", Logan spoke up. "You look sick and we don't want you to collapse do we?"

Ororo smiled at him. "Logan I am f…" She trailed of as she swayed and Scott standing nearest caught her and picked her up.

"You were saying", he asked and smiled softly.

"Put me down Scott…" she said tiredly.

"I will", he said and walked out the room. "In your bed."

The students and the grownups laughed as he walked away.

* * *

That night Ororo woke again… this time she could swear she heard soft piano music. She left her room and padded down to the living room where her piano was and peaked inside. She saw that all the curtains were over the windows except for one tiny crack and moonlight fell in through that crack. The light fell on a dark shape playing a soft melody. Suddenly storm saw a hint of silver hair… underneath a dark helmet. She let out a lightning and hit the figure in the chest, sending him to the floor with a thud. The figure rose on all fours.

"I don't know why you are here", Ororo said warningly. "And I don't know if I should care but if you are here to hurt my family I won't allow it… Quicksilver."

Pietro rose and the lights came on.

"What are you doing here Ororo", Logan asked.

"What am I doing here? What is he doing here", she pointed but saw nothing.

"Storm", Jean asked. "What is going on?"

"Quicksilver… he was here."

"He was", Todd exclaimed. "What was he doing?"

"I-I don't know…"

"Ororo you must have dreamt", Logan said. "Come let me take you to your room."

"He was here Logan…" I swear.

* * *

"You know", a voice said as they entered her room. "Hitting someone like that is really rude."

Ororo was about to scream when Logan put a hand over her mouth.

"Ororo don't… It's not as you think. Don't make a sound okay?"

She nodded and he let go.

"What is going on here", she hissed. "What is he doing here?"

"Pietro is on our side", Logan explained and led her over to her bed.

"What?" she asked dazed.

"Remember me talking about getting a spy? Well now I got one and he took initiative on his own…"

Ororo looked at Pietro, he was wearing his new uniform and was smiling softly.

"I'm sorry if I've hurt you ma'am O", he said and suddenly found himself in her arms.

"My boy", she said fondly. "I've never been happier to see you than now."

When she let go she cuffed him around the head.

"Now, explain yourself young man", she scolded.

"I can't go into details… yet. Not even Logan knows the truth… but know this… I've never forgotten anyone or anything."

"How is that possible?"

"I'm sorry I can't tell you. If my father finds a telepath who can read your minds my position will be jeopardized… but know this. Buckethead will never think that his son is a traitor and spy and when he falls he'll fall hard and I will gladly push him for what he's done to Wanda."

"She doesn't know?"

"No", Pietro shook his head sadly. "I can't tell her… I can't trust her. She's too attached to Magneto now."

"What about Pyro?"

"I'm trying to give him hints…"

"But he's a bit thick", Logan said. "Pietro you better leave now."

"Yes sir oh and ma'am O. Don't be afraid again… it's just me."

The next night Ororo slept peacefully, knowing that the only shadow that would come around sneaking was one of their own and not some ghost from her past.

* * *

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – Help him, stop me

Pietro was walking down the hallway, John at his side. Pietro had finally gotten through to the firebug. Well not completely.

"So tell me again how come you remember me", John asked in a whisper.

"I've already told you I can't tell you… Who knows what my father can make Mastermind do to your mind."

"Yeah… that guy's creepy."

"You telling me", Pietro said as he pushed a button and the door slid open. "Oh sorry Centaur." Before them was a man around 25. He was one of the new Acolytes and Pietro's most hated thing and the feeling was mutual. Centaur's power was that when he wanted to he could transform into a centaur. His hooves were almost as strong as diamante but Centaur himself wasn't so strong yet. Something Pietro had told him while they were practicing and the guy had gone ballistic. Centaur didn't trust Pietro.

"You should watch where you're going Quicksilver. You may be the boss's son but that doesn't mean you can act as you want around the rest of us."

"Ha", John said. "Yes he can you're just too stupid to see why."

"Pyro why do you hang around this weak mutant?" Centaur asked. "All he can do is run."

"Oh I'll show you what I can do", Pietro growled and John flung his arm around his chest to hold him in place.

"He's not worth it Tro!"

"Quicksilver report to my office right away", came over the intercom.

"Looks like someone is in trouble", Centaur smirked.

"No I'm not", Pietro smirked back. "If I was he should have called me Pietro."

Pietro twirled around and his cape hit Centaur's face. The guy transformed and ran after him. But Pietro was long gone when Centaur threw himself at him. In shock he transformed back and landed on his face.

"You know mate", John said happily. "You'll never catch him."

"One day I will… One day I'll show the world the traitor he is!"

"Traitor?"

"Yeah", Centaur rose. "He is one I can feel it!"

"You could also feel that Magneto was Christen and he snapped at you and said he was Jewish and you've felt numerous other things so forgive me mate if I doubt ya."

* * *

In the meantime Pietro entered his father's office.

"You called dad", he said as he walked up to the desk.

"Yes… Pietro sit."

Pietro sat down on the chair.

"Pietro…" Magneto said and ran a hand through his hair. "I think we have a spy among us."

"What a spy?"

"Yes… someone is working for the X-men."

"Who would sink so low that he would work with low lives like that? Doesn't he have any common sense at all?! Who would want to work with kidnappers and tortures?!"

"Exactly my point."

"Do you suspect anyone father? Say the word and I'll have them out of here!"

"I'm thankful for that son. That's exactly why I called you here."

"So you know who it is", Pietro smiled grimly.

"Yes well I have two suspects."

"Who?"

"Pyro and Mastermind."

"Pyro? Sir I'm sorry but it can't be him."

"How so?"

"Firstly he is always around me and is always surprised seeing the X-men, secondly he's a too bad actor to be and thirdly he is damn right stupid!"

"Yeah you got a point… Keep an eye on him though."

"Won't be a problem. I'll make him think we're friends and take him with me everywhere."

"Aren't you doing that already?"

"No he's just following me."

"So that only leaves Mastermind… I've never really trusted him anyway."

"Where do you want me to dump him?"

"I want you to take him away from here… and kill him."

"Kill him? But father you said you would never kill a mutant."

"Mastermind is working for murders I bet it was he who helped the X-men kidnap Wanda and torture her with lies and threatening her with rape."

Pietro's eyes flashed. "I'll do it."

"Good report back as soon as he is dead. Put a telepath collar on him."

"Yes sir!"

Pietro stood up and left in a hurry.

* * *

In his room he started to pace.

"Shit, shit, shit double shit", Pietro cursed as he paced back and forth. He sighed and took out his phone and dialed a number.

"Hello", came a voice over the phone.

"Ma'am O?"

"Oh P-eter", she answered making Pietro realize she wasn't alone.

"Yeah I have a big, big problem."

"What is it?"

"I'm ordered to murder a traitor…"

"What?!"

"Well he isn't really a traitor, my father just thinks so. I'm gonna take him to a wood in Canada and I want you to stop me."

"But Peter how will we find you?"

"I'll let the traitor knock my helmet off at… 17.30 make sure that Chuck is searching for me with Cerebro."

"I'll see what I can do… dear be careful."

"Of course mom."

He heard chuckle from her. "I mean it boy."

"I know… I know…"

* * *

Pietro found Mastermind in his room.

"Oh Quicksilver what can I do for you?" he asked and rose.

"My father wants you to come with me for a mission Mastermind. Hurry we'll leave in five minutes."

"Oh… where?"

"A wood in Canada there is said to be a powerful mutant hiding out there and after the fiasco at area 51 my father wants you to make an illusion to trick this mutant into our grasp to get sanctuary."

"Of course boy… let's go."

* * *

At 17.20 Ororo walked into Charles' office.

"Charles have you searched for Pietro recently?"

"No there is no chance to find him."

"Charles please for the students' sake. They are getting really worried and you say that there is always hope."

"Ororo I'm sorry but in this case I think there is no return."

"Charles he is just a child still. Please try it?"

"As you wish" he said with a heavy sigh. "I'll try it."

"Thanks Charles."

In the meantime Pietro was leading Mastermind through the woods.

"So Quicksilver where is this mutant of yours?"

"There is none…"

"What?"

"Mastermind… my father asked me to take you here to kill you."

"W-what b-but why?"

"He thinks you're a traitor."

"You mean he's found out?"

"No", Pietro shook his head. "In that case… do you think I would stand here?"

Mastermind smiled. "No of course not… so what do we do?"

"Firstly I want you to hit me so this stupid helmet is knocked off… and put this on." He held out a collar.

"Okay I'll do it to keep the illusion believable."

Mastermind put it on and then sighed.

"I'm sorry my boy… good luck."

He struck out hitting Pietro with a branch. Pietro fell to the ground and the helmet fell off.

"Ororo I'm sorry but", Charles began but interrupted himself. "Wait… I got a reading."

"Where", Scott asked being present as well with Lance.

"In Canada… he's not alone… he was attacked by Mastermind."

"Shit something must be up", Logan growled.

"You don't think they're after someone?" Lance asked.

"They are… well Pietro is", Charles explained. "I can only read Mastermind now… he's scared of Pietro. Magneto… he… he thinks Mastermind is a traitor. He sent Pietro out to… to kill him!"

"Shit", Scott said. "I'll bring Berserker, Jean, Amara, Tabitha and Roberto with me."

"I want to come", Lance said.

"No Lance. We might be forced to hurt Pietro and I don't want to put you, Fred, Remy, Piotr or Todd through that."

"Thanks Scott…"

* * *

"Come out come out wherever you are Mastermind", Pietro taunted. "You can't hide from me." Pietro zipped around the woods.

"Why are you doing this Quicksilver I'm only loyal to your father", Mastermind said looking at Jean who smiled friendly at him. "I would never help anyone against Eric."

Pietro ran towards the voice and stopped when he saw Jean.

"Traitor", he yelled angrily. "I knew it! My father was right you are helping the X-men!"

"That's where you're wrong", Jean said and smiled. "We're only helping him."

"At least he want to accept our help", Berserker said angrily.

"Oh look it's the walking toaster", Pietro taunted. "And the walking frying pan!" Amara glared at him. Scott came up from behind and grabbed his shoulder.

"Now let us take this nice and easy", he said. Pietro spun around and threw Scott to the ground.

"I don't think so one eye!" he screamed and smirked. "Hold on to something…"

Pietro zoomed away and then back and started to run in a circle creating a tornado and sucking up the oxygen.

"Jean", Scott called. "We have to stop him! Keep him off the ground! Berserker hit him with all you got. We have to knock him out."

"Why", Berserker asked.

"We want to try to help him."

Amara was still mad and planned to help Ray hit him.

"Now Jean", Scott ordered and she stopped Pietro.

"Hey no fair!" Pietro yelled and at once Berserker fired so did Amara and to his shock Scott found Sunspot making his shades fire too.

"No", Scott yelled when he saw all three blasts hit Pietro sending him through the trunks of five threes. When Pietro landed his helmet was knocked off and he had a gash on his forehead and his hair was stained too and he was bleeding from his nose and mouth. Scott hurried over and saw Pietro gingerly reach something to his mouth.

"Quicksilver to base… I'm attacked… Repeat I'm attacked… Mastermind got the enemy's attention… I'm hurt."

Scott kicked to radio away and saw Pietro look up at him with angry eyes.

"No fair", he said. They heard a roar coming through the woods and Scott looked at his team.

"Let's go", he yelled angrily.

"What about Pietro", Tabitha asked.

"His friends are coming for him… we can't stay. Mastermind come with us."

"Thank you Cyclops… thank you so much."

* * *

When the X-men had left Pietro turned his face to the side and saw Wanda run towards him with John.

"Pietro", Wanda exclaimed in horror and ran over and fell to her knees beside him.

"I… I can't feel my legs…" Pietro said.

"Oh Tro", she said and pulled him into a hug and he yelped.

"Aw shit his back's broken", Pyro said. "Healer where the hell are ya?"

A girl with pink hair and pink eyes ran over. She moved her hands to Pietro's chest.

"We have to get him back to base", she said. "I can't help him here."

"But if we move him he… he might lose his legs", Wanda stuttered out.

"Yes… but do you want him to lose his life? My lady I can't help him down here."

* * *

Jean gasped in horror as she'd been listening in.

"Oh my God Scott", she said and felt tears in her eyes. "Pietro's back is broken."

"Fuck", Scott swore and turned to the younger students. "You three are in deep shit!"

"But he's the enemy now", Amara said. "Isn't he?"

Mastermind smiled a bit. He knew about Healer's powers.

"Yes but he was our friend and there might be hope to get him back!"

* * *

"Mastermind", Charles said and smiled. "Welcome here… Scott why do you look so upset?"

Everyone's attention was on the X-men field commander and Scott sighed.

"Pietro was there", he explained. "He attacked us and we were about to knock him out to take him back with us too."

"Like why", Kitty asked.

"Beacuase Cherie", Remy said. "Now that we got Mastermind he might be able to change Pietro's mind back."

"We could if we had him", Jean mumbled.

"What happened", Logan asked alarmed. Scott shot an angry glance at Ray, Roberto and Amara.

"Someone used all their powers and caused me to fire at him… that sent Pietro through five tree trunks and…"

"And", Lance asked alarmed.

"That broke his back…"

Horrified gasp went through the room and as one Piotr and Fred's arms shot out and grabbed Lance. This was about to jump at the three other mutants to beat them to pulps.

"You bastards", he yelled. "I'm gonna kill you."

"Don't worry", Mastermind said.

"Don't worry", Todd yelled. "Pietro broke his back!"

"Yes but on his team Magneto has a mutant called Healer. He can heal anything, including broken backs. Pietro would be her third patient with broken back. She saved Shotgun from a broken neck."

"So", Lance asked still glaring daggers at the younger mutants. "He will be alright?"

"Yes."

"Mastermind", Charles said. "I want to talk with you in private and Ororo and Logan that goes for you too. Remy, Piotr make sure Lance won't kill anyone or anyone else."

"Can I come too professor", Scott asked.

"No… but Hank you may come."

* * *

"What have you done to him Mastermind", Charles asked sternly.

"Who?"

"Pietro Maximoff."

"Nothing. I couldn't his thoughts were running so fast I couldn't get through to his memories."

"But", Hank interrupted. "Then why is he acting as our enemy and as if he's forgotten about the Brotherhood boys?"

"Yes Logan", Charles turned to him annoyed. "Why is that?"

Ororo and Logan shared a look.

"Because he wanted to act as a spy for us", Logan said. "And he's done so ever since."

"So he's the one hinting where Magneto has been going", Hank asked.

"Yes."

"Then comes the hard question", Charles said. "How are we going to get him out of there?"

* * *

In the base infirmary Pietro was lying watching his sister sleep at his side. Wanda hadn't left him since they got back. His back was fine but Healer wanted to keep him there for safety. Suddenly the door opened and Magneto entered.

"How are you doing son?" he asked.

"I'm fine father. Just a bit tired?"

"And Mastermind?"

"Should be dead by now. I managed to cut his throat and pierce his chest."

"Good. I'm so sorry you got hurt Pietro." He bent down and kissed Pietro's forehead. "Sleep now."

"Yes father… I love you."

Eric blinked. "I-I love you too." And left.

"Sick bastard", Pietro mumbled and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 – Never

The next day Pietro sat on the hospital bed while Healer was looking over his wounds. He was restless and wanted to get back to work… and to the certainly frantic Pyro and Wanda. His foot was tapping in super speed at the leg.

"You have no patients do you", Healer asked and smiled friendly.

"Five minutes for you is like fifty minutes for me", Pietro answered with a shrug. "It's making my life boring."

Healer chuckled. "You know you should get a class in that."

"What patients or how to make my life boring?"

"Patients silly", she said and laughed and Pietro smiled too.

"It is kinda hard even for me to get the time."

"Aw come on living as fast as you do there can't be enough things to occupy your time."

"Ask my dad, there is always something."

"Like recruiting new people, stealing and annoy Centaur." She stated as she checked his back after needs of repair or pain.

"He deserves it, he's such a bore and he's thick."

"What happened between the two of you?"

"I told him that he would be a much better warrior if he worked out more."

"He didn't take that too good did he?"

"Nope, he transformed and he tried to stomp down on me and kick me."

"It didn't work since I didn't have to patch you up."

"Are you kidding, I could jump on one leg or even crawl and still be faster than that guy. Once", he added with a laugh. "I ran alongside Lance's jeep to school and then ran faster than him. We raced a lot and…" He trailed off and buried his head in his hands.

"What's wrong?"

"I-I don't know… Just a headache. Who's Lance?"  
"Don't ask me it was you who brought him up."

"Huh… I don't know anyone with that name."

"Maybe it was some kid from your old neighborhood."

"Maybe… Wanda and I didn't leave the house too often. Our father wanted to keep us close to protect us. He knows how cruel the humans can be to us."

"Yeah they can be cruel", Healer sat down beside him. "Even when you only try to help…" Pietro noticed tears on her face.

"What's wrong Healer?"

"You'll think it's silly."

"Let me be the judge of that."

"It was just after the mutant hysteria started after our cover was blown you know?"

"Yeah… those stupid X-geeks made some stupid robot hunt them through a town… was it New York?"

"I think so… anyway. Back home I saved the life of a man and he screamed in fright, hit me and called me heks."

"He called you what?"

"It's Norwegian for witch…"

"Oh so you're Norwegian?"

"Yeah so?"

"Nothing I just thought you'd be blonde and blue-eyed and talking with some kind of German accent."

"Not all Norwegians look like that."

"You're right… you're prettier."

Healer blushed. Then she sighed.

"Pietro?"

"Hm?" he asked confused and she looked at him with her pink eyes shining. "_Damn she's pretty._"

"D-do you like to work together with girls?"

"Huh? Of course I do. I work with Wanda all the time, we've been working together our whole lives."

"So you don't think girls are weaklings?"

"No! Absolutely not, I would never think that!"

"That's good to know." She smiled softly.

"Healer-"

"Please call me Lina."

"Why?"

"That's my name Einstein."

"Oh sorry… eh Lina do you like to work together with boys?"

"Well some of your kind can be too much of showoffs."

"Oh… Am I one of them?"

"I don't think so. I haven't really seen you in action yet. I'm mostly cooped up in here. But I'd like to get out on the field. Believe it or not but I have black belt in Karate hiya!" She hit the small table beside the bed and it cracked and Pietro laughed.

"Yeah girl-power!" he cheered. "You know you and Wanda would be great friends."

"I'm kinda scared of her… she's too happy…"

"Yeah she can be a bit freaky."

"Excuse me I am not freaky", Wanda said from the doorway. "And Pietro stop flirting with the doctor. Dad needs our help."

"I'm coming, I'm coming", Pietro said and rose. "That is… if the doctor thinks I can go back to work?"

"Mr. Lensherr you are 100% fine. Now shoo get out of my zone mister and don't you dare break or steal anything!"

"You must confuse me with Pyro or Centaur."

"Out", Lina chuckled and pointed to the door.

"Very well if that's how you like it", Pietro put on his helmet and walked up to Wanda who winked at him. He zoomed back to Lina and gave her a quick hug. "Thanks for saving my life Lina… oh and I don't think you're a heks."

With that he zoomed out and Lina sighed happily and fell back onto the bed taking in Pietro's scent. She was sooooooo in love with the boss' son.

* * *

"So", Wanda asked as they walked.

"What?"

"You and Healer?"

"What about us?"

"Aw come on Tro I saw how you looked at her and how she watched you!"

"We're just friends Wands."

"For now… let me ask her in for dinner at our place. To thank her for saving your life."

"Something she shouldn't", Centaur said and came out from behind a corner. He was transformed and had a big sledge hammer in his hands.

"Centaur", Pietro growled. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to arrest you traitor", he yelled.

"Pietro a traitor", Wanda laughed hollowly. "You got to be joking!"

"Ha! I heard him talk with someone called Logan! And you are just like him witch! Now both of you will die!"

He ran towards them and Pietro managed to get himself and his sister out of the way. Wanda raised her watch and called their father.

"Dad Centaur is attacking us! Send help!"

"Die you spawn of a whore!" Centaur yelled and let his sledgehammer fall towards Wanda.

"Wanda", a voice yelled and fire engulfed Centaur and Pietro turned to see Pyro and Thunderbolt standing in the door with Magneto.

"Centaur explain yourself", Magneto boomed.

"Quicksilver is a traitor my lord! I saw it myself!"

"How?"

"I saw him call and talk to someone called Logan!"

"I don't know any Logan", Pietro growled. "He's lying!"

"Indeed he must", Magneto growled. "Pietro and Wanda are my most loyal warriors and my children. They would never betray me!"

"I think he is a traitor daddy", Wanda snarled. "He's making up an excuse for his own betrayal and is trying to blame me and Pietro!"

"Yeah!" Pietro said.

"He talked to Logan on the X-men", Centaur yelled. "I know it!"

"Who told you that there's a X-man named Logan", Pietro asked and smirked.

"You did?"

"Father is there an X-man named Logan?"

"Yes", Magneto said. "But only I on this base know it… if not…"

"Someone is a traitor", Wanda smirked.

"I heard you talk to someone named Hank once", Pietro piped up.

"And I heard you talk to a girl named Jean", Pyro cut in and let the fire force Centaur back. "Sir isn't there a telepath that calls herself Jean Grey? That red headed bitch?"

"That's right Pyro you've met her and there is a Hank too. Centaur I find you guilty for treason. Pyro, Thunderbolt take this miserable creature to the cells and lock him in. He'll never leave that cell again!"

"It's a mistake Quicksilver is the traitor my lord I swear", Centaur yelled as they led him away. "He's the on my lord, I've only been loyal to you!"

"How rude", Wanda growled. "Blaming us! How stupid can you get?"

"Apparently as stupid as Centaur", Pietro smirked and thanked his lucky star that one of his threats was wiped off the earth… for the time being and he thought he was falling for Hea- Lina.

* * *

TBC I know it's short... next one will be longer and more tragic


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 – Truth is out

It had been a few more months after Pietro getting hurt and Mastermind had been killed. But Magneto was still suspicious. Something wasn't right. He'd locked in Centaur in the prison and he'd been joined by another mutant threatening Magneto's children. This mutant was name Nightmare because he could bring your worst nightmare to life. But he'd been forbidden to do so at the pace and on any of the members of the new Brotherhood and his new Acolytes. The Brotherhood was now about twenty and was all of his followers. The Acolytes were now Sabertooth, Pyro, Quicksilver and Scarlet witch. But Magneto was still suspecting that there was a traitor among them. How else could the X-men know about all of his plans? The only ones who know all of his plans was him, Sabertooth and Mastermind. Sabertooth hated the Wolverine too much to be helping him and Mastermind was dead. So there had to be another one. He had told Wanda and Pietro about his suspicions and he'd again named Pyro as a suspect. But the twins had both objected since Pyro was always around one of them. He and Wanda had even started to date, to Pietro's amusement and silent pleasure and Magneto's… well I can just say that he wasn't too happy about it.

Today Magneto was checking all the cameras to see if he could spot anything suspicious. He stopped once when he saw Quicksilver and Pyro talk at a tape dated a few months back. He saw Pietro stand by a window sighing and how John walked up to him.

_"Trying to clean the window mate", John said and walked up to him. _

_"No Pyro."_

_"Why the heavy sighs mate? One will think you don't like it here."_

_"I don't and you know that John."_

_John laughed. "Yeah I could… wait what?"_

_"Huh?"_

_"What did you call me?"_

_"Pyro."_

_"Huh I thought you said John."_

_"Now why would I do that?"_

_"That's my name."_

_"So?"_

_"Y-you don't know me then?"_

_"All I know that you are one of my father's Acolytes and that you're called Pyro and that your power is controlling fire."_

_"But how come you can't remember the friendship we had?"_

_"We've never had a friendship John! Stop pestering me about it!" With that Pietro stormed off angrily._

Magneto froze and played a certain place over and over again to make sure he was hearing correctly.

_"Why the heavy sighs mate? One will think you don't like it here."_

_"I don't and you know that John."_

Magneto massaged his temples. It might just be some minor fault with Mastermind's fake memories. Even Wanda could say things from her old memories but not remember it after she said it. He scanned through more of the tapes with a suspicion forming in his mind. He also remembered one of the things Pietro had said when Magneto told him that there was a traitor among them: _Doesn't he have any common sense at all?!_

Did Pietro know it was a he?

* * *

Magneto sighed again and looked at the news and nearly choked on his coffee. It was a report from Bayville where the X-men had saved a hospital. But it was the figure in the back that caused the reaction. Among the X-men he saw Mastermind and there was no trace of injuries on the mutant that had been marked a traitor. Pietro had told him he had killed Mastermind. Anger welled up in Magneto and he decided to check the tapes from the surveillance camera in Pietro's room he'd installed to make sure nothing ever happened to his children. He skipped forward to the date Mastermind had been killed. He saw Pietro pace in his room and then take out a phone. Magneto played it again, this time he turned up the volume to max and got the sound through.

_"Shit, shit, shit double shit", Pietro cursed as he paced back and forth. He sighed and took out his phone and dialed a number._

That was all he could hear because when Pietro dialed the number he talked too low for the camera to absorb. Magneto slammed his hand onto the table and cursed and then smirked evilly. He was going to test this to see that his son was not a traitor… it needed some fast planning.

* * *

Pietro hurried through the hallways towards his room. His father had just told him that the whole organization, even Healer was moving out to recruit a big group of mutants south of Paris. Now he hurried to his room so he would be able to contact Storm or Wolverine or even Beast. He got there in seconds and took out his phone. He dialed the number in record time… he knew that this was big. The phone dialed and Pietro impatiently paced back and forth.

"Hello", came a really tired voice on the line.

"Logan!"

"P-eter", Logan said tiredly if anyone would be near.

"Loganwehaveaproblem. Reallybigproblem. . !"

"Run that by me again…"

"We-are-close-to-Moscow-"

"Well then that would explain why you call me this early kid… or late depending how you see it."

"Logan! This is no joke. My father is going to recruit a big group of mutants and if he does you will never be able to stop us! I need you and the X-men to come here. Bring everyone you got. I don't care how just do it!"

"Why?"

"Because my father is bringing out the whole organization…"

"Brotherhood", Magneto's voice came over the intercom. "Report to your hangars immediately, Acolytes get to hangar 1. Healer you'll go to hangar 15."

"I gotta go Logan. Get the rest of 'em up and hurry!"

"Sure kid."

* * *

Quicksilver walked out and met Wanda and John. They were holding hands.

"What the big guy up with now", John asked as they strapped in.

"Yes Pietro where are we heading", Wanda asked.

"You don't know", Pietro asked aghast.

"No."

"Father told me that you knew where we're heading."

"Maybe he forgot to tell me. Daddy's been busy."

"Yeah real busy", John said but he saw the look in Pietro's eyes. "Oh…"

"What", Wanda asked and looked between them. "Is there something wrong?"

"No sis", Pietro said cheerfully. "It might just get ugly out there… excuse me I'll be right back."

* * *

The tired X-men were making clear for landing when a call came in.

"Wolverine here." Logan answered his communicator.

"Logan you must leave now", a voice said into his ear.

"Peter what are you talking about?"

"My father is testing my loyalty! You have to leave you have to…"

"Peter", Logan yelled and caught the attention of the grownups and Todd that was standing behind him. "Peter answer me!"

"Shit this will get really ugly", Pietro answered.

"What do you mean?"

"We're here…"

* * *

When Magneto saw the X-jet and Velocity anger filled his eyes.

"Sabertooth take all our men and attack the X-men. Pietro and I will take care of the rest."

* * *

"Peter whatever you do stay away from Magneto", Logan said sternly and Pietro nodded as they all moved out.

"Got ya Wolvie… Is it okay to hitch a ride with the lot of you?"

"Yeah sure… and Pyro?"

Pietro cast a quick glance over his shoulder and saw Pietro move Wanda outside.

"I don't know yet."

* * *

The fight broke out and it was ugly, but Magneto couldn't find his son anywhere. So he guessed a little bait was in line. He smiled when he saw Avalanche and raised a hand. The metal in Avalanche's suite reacted to his powers.

"Well Avalanche what a coincidence to run into the X-men here", Magneto smirked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well I shouldn't be too surprised should I? I mean you've been given information haven't you." He threw Lance onto the ground and tore up an iron fence and made a big sphere of it. "So any last words?"

"Yeah fuck you Buckethead!"

"What a bad language", Magneto said and threw the sphere at Lance. This closed his eyes and waited for impact but it never came. He felt something hold him and when he opened his eyes he was staring into a pair of blue eyes.

"Close call huh", Pietro said and smiled softly.

"Pietro?"

Pietro smiled and turned towards his father with a stormy look on his face.

"Aw Quicksilver", Magneto said with a wicked grin. "How nice of you to drop in."

"Spare the formalities Magneto", Pietro said. "I know."

"You know? My dear boy… you don't know anything."

"I know that you're a sick bastard that has no control over me", Pietro took a step forward and was shielding Lance that way. Around them fights were going on. John was fighting Remy and the Cajun looked ready to kill. When John saw Pietro protecting Avalanche he sighed.

"This is gonna get ugly mate", he said and Remy crocked an eyebrow. "Buckethead found out." John nodded towards them.

"I have no control over you", Magneto asked and laughed. "Your armor is created solitary in metal son."

Pietro smirked. "It is not, I exchanged it for plastic as soon as I could."

"Son I know", Magneto smiled wickedly again and Pietro paled. "I exchanged it."

Pietro's eyes went wide when he felt his legs leave the ground and he slammed into the ground.

"Pietro", Lance yelled and that caught Wanda's attention.

"Dad stop", she yelled as her father slammed Pietro into the ground and was at his side the next second.

"Wanda your brother has betrayed us", Magneto said. "Mastermind has exchanged his memories. He does not know the truth anymore."

"Wanda", Pietro croaked out. "He lies… dad was never the loving father you remember… when we were eight he put you in a nut house…"

"No…" Wanda shook her head in denial. "It's a lie!"

"He never loved us…"

"You lie!"

"Ask John…"

"No!" Wanda looked at her brother who'd been getting to his feet.

"Wanda please… listen to me… Magneto had Mastermind changes your memories… he couldn't do mine… My thoughts are too fast he-"

He was interrupted as his body jerked forward and he slammed onto the ground. Then Magneto used his power to slam Pietro's body around like a rag doll. Wanda closed her eyes and walked the other way.

"Goodbye brother", she said and ran towards the ships. So did the rest of the new Brotherhood. Magneto slammed Pietro's body down one more time and walked over to him.

"Goodbye son", he said and left.

* * *

Lance had been knocked down the hill by Sabertooth. But the big wolf mutant had been torn off him by Wolverine and Lance now rose and looked towards Magneto's retreating form. He saw a familiar orange-haired young man run towards something on the ground and fall to his knees. Lance started to run too and saw Pietro's broken body in John's arm.

"Come on mate", John said and felt tears go down his face. "Don't die… don't leave me."

Lance plopped down on his knees beside him. He reached off and took off the stupid helmet and Pietro's eyes fluttered open and he smiled.

"Hi", he croaked out in a whisper.

"Don't talk", John said. "Save your strength."

"What strength?"

"Shut up. You're one of the strongest guys I know… Blob and Colossus included."

"But easier to brake", Pietro said and chuckled at his own "joke".

"Pietro", a female voice yelled and Lance looked up to see a girl with pink hair and eyes. She fell onto her knees and roughly showed him away from Pietro's side.

"L-Lina", Pietro asked.

"You stupid idiot", she said. "Why'd you have to betray us? Why?"

"Because my dad's sick…"

"No he's not…"

"Lina…"

"I love you so much but I got to go with them… Goodbye", she kissed him and Pietro's body started glowing and his eyes closed. Lina looked up at John. "Are you coming?"

"Are ya thrown of your rocker mate", John asked and rose. Carrying Pietro in his arms. "After what that fucking bastard did to my brother? No! Get the hell away _Healer_ brake some more hearts and crush some more lives." She sighed and ran towards the last ship and was gone.

* * *

John looked down on Pietro's healed body and heaved a sigh of relief and grief. He was free from Magneto but had lost the love of his life.

"Don't move", Lance said to him as the rest of the X-men came towards them. There were some minor injuries… but nothing major. "Leave Pietro alone Pyro."

"Avalanche no", Storm said and walked over to Pyro. "Is he alright?"

Pyro looked at Pietro. "Yeah he'll be fine."

"He was right", Wolverine muttered. "This was ugly…"

"Now what", Scott asked.

"Back to base…"

"Ya coming with us Aussie or are you and Quickie gonna ditch us", Remy asked.

"Never did", John said and walked towards the X-jet.

* * *

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 – This happened

Healer was walking down the hallways when she suddenly heard rage filled screams from the quarters belonging to Quicksilver and the Scarlet witch… or only Scarlet witch now that her brother had been banished… and almost killed. Healer heard things smash and went over carefully. Maybe Quicksilver had gotten back to the base and was attacking the Scarlet witch. Being as fast as he is he could easily get passed every security system. She nearly slapped herself when she remembered that their base was moving in the sky. There was no way he could get aboard. She went over to the door and knocked.

"My lady", she called softly and the trashing stopped. "Lady Lensherr are you alright?"

The door opened and Wanda looked out at her, she had tears of rage going down her face.

"Come in Healer", she said and stepped aside. She entered the quarters and saw that all of Pietro's belongings and the pictures of him and Wanda were all trashed.

"Oh my gosh, my lady what happened", Healer asked as she bent down to pick up some glass.

"My traitorous brother happened", Wanda snarled. "I just… wanted to let out my frustrations…"

"So you thought trashing your quarters would do it?"

"Healer have you ever smashed something when you're really angry?"

"No My Lady I haven't."

"It's nice you should try it."

"So is your anger the only reason you're doing this", Healer asked and continued to pick up glass.

"No… I guess I just want to get rid of everything", Wanda bent down and started to help the doctor. "I feel so betrayed. Pietro has always been my best friend and we've been doing everything together. Now he went over to those fucking X-men… the people that captured and tortured me!" Things started to shake and Healer felt a bit scared.

"Didn't your father say they'd changed his memories", she asked carefully. "If that's the case we might be able to change them back my Lady."

"I don't think so", Wanda shook his head. "We have no telepath powerful enough to do it."

"But maybe if he sees some of these pictures", Healer began and held one up.

"Maybe", Wanda looked at the picture and then snatched it and started to tear it to pieces. It was one of her Pietro and Pyro. "That fucking, sneaky, traitorous, slimy, horrible, false CASANOVA!"

Things exploded and Healer ducked under the table for cover.

"I take it you don't take Pyro leaving so good my Lady…" she said when Wanda had calmed down a bit.

"No", Wanda huffed. "That sneaky Aussie… I hate him! I hate him! I… I love him!" Wanda broke down and started crying and Healer hurried over and held her. Wanda clung to the pink-haired girl and sobbed into her shoulder.

"I know how you feel mistress", Healer said and felt her own tears pour down her cheeks. "I've also been betrayed of the person I love."

"Oh", Wanda asked and sniffled. "Who?"

"Your brother…"

Wanda stiffened and then chuckled. "As if I didn't see that one coming…"

"Hey let's see if we find some other photos", Healer said and lead Wanda to Pietro's room, Wanda herself had lost her pictures a long time ago. That was what she "remembered" if you know what I mean.

* * *

In the meantime Pyro was being grilled by the X-men, since all the grownups were in the infirmary to check on Pietro.

"I'm telling ya it's not what ya think mate", John said to Gambit. Who'd tied him to a office chair. "I'm not a spy!"

"Ha", Gambit said. "Come on Pyro tell Gambit what you and Quicksilver are planning."

"We ain't planning anything", Pyro said and Gambit shrugged and started to spin the chair and it went pretty fast.

"Gambit stop doing that", Piotr said and walked over and stopped the chair. "How are you feeling John?"

"I think I'm starting to lose it", Pyro said. "I see four of you…"

"This isn't leading us anywhere", Lance sighed.

"I'm telling ya", Pyro shouted. "We ain't spies. Well we kinda were but not on you!"

"Come again", Scott asked.

"Aw Jesus okay here we go", Pyro took a deep breath. "Pietro-never-got-his-memories-changed-how-I-don't-know-he-refused-to-tell-me-he's-been-spying-for-Wolverine-ever-since-he-was-brainwashed-and-Magneto-didn't-suspect-a-thing-until-today-and-you-all-saw-what-happened-the-girl-with-me-and-Pietro-was-Healer-Magneto's-doctor-mutant-her-power-is-to-heal-any-injury." Pyro told that in one breath, giving Pietro a run for his money in speed talking.

"Come again", Gambit said but Lance, used to Pietro's fast talk walked over slowly and grabbed the arm rests of the chair and pulled Pyro close to his face.

"Did you just say Pietro never lost his memories", Lance asked nervously.

"Yeah mate", Pyro said.

"X-men", Xavier said as he and the grownups entered the room again. "Let Pyro go."

"But professor", Kitty began but the professor held up his hand.

"He is not our enemy and he never was Kitty… now I think there's someone you all want to meet."

The grownups stepped aside and let in a pale young man.

"Hi", he said smiling softly.

"Mate you're okay", Pyro exclaimed and rushed his friend and hugged him hard. Piotr had released his Australian friend at the professor's orders. The other young man returned the hug. The Pyro eye's flashed and he smacked the other up the head.

"I told you", he snapped. "I told ya to be careful ya stupid idiot! Mate you almost gave me a heart attack! Pietro do a thing like that again and I'll kill ya!"

Pietro chuckled. "I'll think about it." Pietro was out of uniform and was wearing a pair of pale blue jeans, black shoes and a black loose hanging sweater.

"No not think", John snapped. He too out of uniform. He was wearing black jeans and a red T-shirt. "Promise!"

"Okay, okay I promise just calm down you crazy Aussie."

"Do you believe this guy", John asked Logan. "He's the one playing a dangerous game that almost took his life and he claims that I'm the crazy one!"

Logan just chuckled and then the room went quiet. Everyone was staring at Pietro, Lance was the first to speak.

"T-Tro i-is what Pyro said true", he asked.

Pietro smiled at him and nodded.

"Pietro", Lance then exclaimed and threw his arms around his friend and hugged him hard. Todd joined in, as did Tabitha, Remy, Piotr and Fred. The Brotherhood was together again and so was part of the Acolytes.

* * *

Lance felt that his tears were near to start falling. Todd and Fred was crying and so was Tabby, but he didn't want to. He looked up from his arms and found he was staring into Pietro's blue eyes and saw that he too was crying.

"It's okay Lance", he said softly. "Crying is no sign of weakness sometimes they just show that you're extremely happy."

Lance then broke down and hugged Pietro harder than ever. He felt the others let go and he guessed everyone was now looking at them. He didn't care about if the others thought he was weak, his best friend was back and he remembered them all. When I finally calmed down he felt Pietro's arms leave the embrace as the speed demon backed away to look at the others. He smiled softly at the X-men and to his surprise everyone smiled back. He saw Roberto and Bobby twitch a little as if they were debating to hug him or not. Pietro chuckled and with a familiar gust of wind he ran over and pulled them into a hug that they returned cheerfully. After they let go he felt a hand clap his shoulder and he turned to see Scott smile at him. Scott patted his shoulder and then walked over to Jean. Kurt, Kitty and Rouge also hugged him but only briefly and he got some more pats on the back.

"Now when we've welcomed Pietro back to us", the professor said and turned to John. "What do you say Mr. Allerdyce? Do you want to join the X-men?"

"I go where ever this lunatic goes", John said and threw his arm around Pietro's shoulder. "We're a two for one deal right mate?"

"Whatever makes you happy you crazy Aussie."

"I'm not crazy mate, just over-enthusiastic!"

"Isn't that like same thing", Kitty asked.

John thought for a moment. "Maybe you're right Shelia."

"My name is Kitty."

"Shelia means girl", Pietro, Remy and Piotr explained in unison.

"What are you triplets", Lance asked and they all laughed.

"Yo I wanna know how come Tro ain't lost his memories yo", Todd said and jumped onto Fred's shoulder. Everyone turned to the speed demon. This rolled his eyes.

"Fine", he said. "This is what happened…"

* * *

_Flashback_

_"Don't come near me sicko", Pietro yelled at Mastermind as this got closer, his eyes gleaming. "What have you done to Wanda?!"_

_"Changed her memories", Mastermind answered softly. "Just like I'm about to do yours."_

_Pietro trashed and tried to get loose but he was hold too hard by the metal cuffs. Mastermind suddenly started to sweat and shake and then without warning he fell backwards and landed on his rear and started panting. Pietro looked at him confused and Mastermind sat up and looked at him. Pietro focused and found his memory intact._

_"What happened", he asked and looked at Mastermind who looked really scared._

_"Your thoughts", he said frightened. "They move so quick I can't get hold of your memories… Magneto will punish me for sure! He may even kill me!"_

_ Pietro smirked at the scared man, he knew it was cruel but this man had hurt Wanda and tried to make Pietro a loyal lackey to Magneto… someone he wouldn't suspect! _

_"Sometime my brain is too fast even for me", he said happily._

_"What are you talking about?"_

_"Mastermind", Pietro's face turned determent and calm. "Let's make a deal."_

_"What kind of deal?"_

_"My friends need a spy in my oh so loving father's group. I'm gonna be that spy. You won't tell him and you'll tell me all of Wanda's false memories."_

_"Why?"_

_"Then I can act as if your brainwashing worked and I won't tell Magneto you couldn't do it. Do we have a deal?"_

_Mastermind looked at the boy._

_"_He look so much like his father_", he thought. "_But still he doesn't._"_

_Pietro waited and then Mastermind rose and sighed._

_"Deal Mr. Lensherr."_

_"Maximoff", Pietro corrected._

_"Not if you lived the way you should remember."

* * *

_

_After Mastermind told Pietro about all his memories he called Magneto and the powerful mutant entered the room just as Mastermind let Pietro loose. The boy looked slightly dizzy._

_"How are you feeling son", Magneto asked friendly and put his arm around Pietro's shoulders._

_"Fine dad", Pietro answered. "I'm a bit dizzy that's all." He looked around confused. "What happened?"_

_"You were attacked by the X-men."_

_At the mention of the name Pietro's eyes went dark._

_"Isn't that the same bastards that kidnapped Wanda, tortured her, experimented on her and tried to rape her?"_

_"Exactly. They tried to take you too but you outran them. But their horrible telepath Jean Grey used her telekinesis on you and flung you against a wall. Your memories got strange and Mastermind here sorted them out. Let's see if it worked… who are you?"_

_"I'm Pietro Eric Lensherr. I'm seventeen years old and have a twin sister named Wanda Magda Lensherr. We grow up with you our dad Eric Magnus Lensherr. All three of us are mutants and are fighting to make us rule the world. Humans have hurt us in the past that's why we fight them so badly. Here you have a team called the Acolytes which Wanda and I are a part of. The other members are Gambit, Sabertooth, Colossus, the Blob and Pyro. Mastermind isn't really an Acolyte only one you trust very much. He helped homeschooled me and Wanda after mom was killed by Xavier and Mystique."_

_"We don't need to get into those bad memories son. Now let's go find your sister. So we can all be together again."

* * *

__Pietro felt like crap lying to his friends and when he saw the hurt on their faces he nearly wanted to run over to join them. But there was no way back now. When he saw that Gambit had joined them he had to keep himself form smiling and he knew that now would Colossus and hopefully Blob and Pyro join the X-men too. But he knew Pyro would stay with him… that's just how John was._

_"Pietro", Lance exclaimed. "You traitor", Tabitha yelled at him. Pietro hoped he looked confused._

_"Tro why are you doing this", Lance asked and stepped forward. "You said you had had enough of this!"_

_Pietro looked at Lance and said in the most confused voice he could muster:_

_"Who are you?"_

_Lance opened his mouth to say something but no words came out. The professor used his powers but Pietro's helmet blocked him out, just as Magneto's did._

_"Eric what have you done", he asked._

_"I haven't done anything Charles. You and your X-men kidnapped my daughter and put her through horrible experiments." Magneto put his arm around Wanda and Pietro's eyes flashed dangerously._

_"Are these them father", Pietro asked venomously, the feelings he used when he spoke were the ones he truly felt for his "father"._

_"Maximoff snap out of it", Lance yelled._

_"Whoever you are talking to", Pietro growled. "You can only pray he'll be able to hear ya punk."_

_"You're him yo", Todd said and jumped towards him. "You're Pietro Maximoff dude!"_

_"My name is Pietro Lensherr ya pest!" He kicked towards Toad._

_"Pietro no", Eric said softly. "Help Blob, Colossus and Pyro take them back to a cell. We'll deal with these traitors later. Bring Gambit with you."

* * *

__"Traitor", Pietro hissed at Gambit as he, Pyro, Blob and Colossus used one of Pyro's big fire beasts to force the X-men towards a cell._

_"Come on Tro", Lance said. "Snap out of it! We're best friends remember! We were the Brotherhood with Todd and Fred!"_

_"I don't know what you talk about X-man. But Fred has always worked for my father as an Acolyte."_

_"Dude I don't know what they did to your head yo", Todd said. "But that's bullcrap!"_

_"No it's not… Colossus, Blob lock them in." Pietro pushed Logan towards a cell. But what no one noticed was how Quicksilver used his powers to put a note in Logan's pocket. After that everything went black when something collided with the back of his head. Pietro had woken up and found out that Blob and Colossus had betrayed him. He smiled to himself but was a bit worried because Pyro was still there… now there was no way back._

_End of flashback

* * *

_

"And that's the whole story", Pietro said from his spot on the couch between Lance and Gambit. "I've been relaying information to Logan and later on to Storm."

"I caught Pietro sneaking in the mansion", Ororo said.

"That night", Jean exclaimed. "That night you said he was there and Logan said you were just tired!"

"Yes", Ororo said and nodded. "That's correct. I'd noticed that someone was around the mansion at night. When I saw Pietro Logan took me back to my room where he and Pietro explained that Pietro was our spy."

"Wait", Ray said. "So you're Peter?"

"Yes", Pietro answered.

"What were you doing here at night", Todd asked.

"Relaying info to Logan and looking after my buddies."

"How sweet", Lance teased.

"Shut it Alvers you did the same thing back at the boarding house."

They laughed again.

"So", Scott asked. "What do we do now?"

Everyone turned to the professor.

"We find a way to stop Eric", he said. "And to get Wanda back."

* * *

TBC sorry for not updating in a while... my muse took a vacation


	10. Chapter 10

_**Author's note**_

**_I'm really sorry to all who thought this was a new chapter. It will take me some time to update this story because I'm at a lack of ideas for the moment. I know what I've planned to happen, not just how it will happen._**

**_So be patient I'm not giving up. It's just that my muse has been working overtime... again. My head is almost buzzing with ideas and I must sort it through to get the best out. That and I have an exam coming... Not the highlight of the month..._**

**_Anyway keep your eyes out I'll update as soon as a can._**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10 – What the heck

Wanda and Healer, sorry Lina, were searching through Pietro's room but hadn't found much stuff. Wanda was turning the room upside down and Lina was at Pietro's computer.

"Hey what's this", Wanda asked as a photo fell out of Pietro's pillow. She picked it up and looked at it. She couldn't help the soft smile that spread onto her face. But then a confused frown started to form. It was a picture of her and Pietro but they weren't alone. They stood outside a house that had seen better days. Pietro was leaning on a sign where it was written:

"The Brotherhood of Bayville boarding houses".

"_Why does that sound so familiar?_" she wondered and looked at the people on the picture. Pietro was leaning on that sign and Wanda sat on the shoulder of a big guy she recognized as the Blob. She was sitting on his left shoulder and on the right sat a blonde girl who held a small glowing ball between her thumb and index finger. Apparently when the picture was taken she'd thrown one at a small boy who was jumping away from the small explosion. There was one more boy on the picture. He was standing at Pietro's side working on a jeep parked before them.

"Why can't I remember this", she asked aloud and Lina came over.

"Hey", she said and took the picture. "Aren't those X-men?"

"They are", Wanda snatched the picture back and growled. "Yes they are… but why aren't they at that big mansion?"

"What big mansion?"

"Father told me they live in a big mansion."

"Strange… Hey speaking of your father. I'm doing good with your brother's computer. I managed to dug out some interested articles."

Wanda smiled. "English isn't your native language is it?"

"Nope I'm Norwegian… why did I say something wrong?"

"Just some wrong grammar."

"Jævler."

"What?"

"Uh nothing just a curse… I wasn't cursing at you my lady. It's this…" She pointed at the screen and Wanda saw an old article about mutants being exposed and a sentinel robot. There were also a news clip where they saw Wanda knocking her brother unconscious and then attack their father and last of all him being crushed by the sentinel and Wanda being saved by a blue fuzzy boy. Lina looked at Wanda whose face was confused but anger was showing in her eyes.

"What the hell is this", she yelled. "Why can't I remember this or those people on that picture?!"

"I don't know my lady."

"Healer", Wanda growled. "Print all this out and help me read through it. Also check if there is something about Pietro's job as a spy for the X-men."

"Selvsagt my Lady."

"Speak so I can understand."

"Of course my Lady… and before you asked that's what Selvsagt means."

"_What is daddy hiding?_" Wanda thought as she started to read through an article. "_And why can't I remember? Oh Pietro please… help me understand._"

* * *

At the mansion Pietro got to share a room with Lance. Todd and Fred shared and John got to share with Remy and Piotr. Lance was studying for an exam while Pietro was in the bathroom. He heard the bathroom door open.

"How do I look", a Pietro asked and Lance turned around and gaped.

"Whoa", he said and rose.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

Lance stared at him. Pietro had cut his hair, gone was the bangs that looked like wings and his hair was without gel so it was very messy and kinda fluffy. But that wasn't the most shocking thing. His hair was no longer white. It was jet black. Lance rubbed his eyes.

"Whoa man", he said. "You don't look like yourself at all."

Pietro uttered a strange laugh. "You mean I don't look like _him._"

"No I-I mean… I'm just used to see your hair gelled and white."

"I never use gel."

"What?!"

"It's my powers that does it look now." Pietro ran up to him in super speed and his hair was combed back again. He reached up his hands and messed it up again. Lance grinned.

"What", Pietro asked.

"I just imagined you with real punk spikes and then moving around. They would never stand up only lie flat backwards… you'd suck as a punk rocker."

"Very funny."

"Aw come on man it was just a joke."

"You call that a joke? It's like all your rock-sayings in fights."

"Hey!"

"Oh and never ask John to tell a joke… his are all hopeless."

"Give me one."

"Hm let's see. Ah I got one. Two dears were out in the forest and one of them got shot. Then the other said: No worries my dad works in a butchers shop."

Lance stared at him. "I don't get it."

"Who does? This one is worse… Two dears were sitting in a tree when a submarine went into a hole in the trunk. Then one of them said: Oh he must be living there."

Lance shook his head. "Okay so never ask him for a joke."

"Yeah."

"Yo Lance, Tro we're going into town and… Whoa!" Todd stared at Pietro. "Dude what happened to your hair yo?"

"I dyed it."

"Now you can really see that you and Wanda are related yo."

"Oh?"

"Yeah now when you mention it Todd", Lance said. "You and Wanda look much more alike now."

Pietro shrugged and they walked out the room to go into town. Pietro would gain similar reactions from the others and from the grownups as well. Logan told him that it suited him better than white.

* * *

In the meantime Wanda was reading through all the papers Healer, sorry Lina, printed out for them to read. The pink-haired girl was right now reading something and she gasped.

"What is it Healer?" Wanda asked.

"According to the paper your dad tried to attack some kind of bowl in Mexico. He had your brother with him and your brother got "killed" by some mutant named Apo…Eh Apocalypse."

"Let me see", Wanda snatched the paper and read it through. "I don't remember this either and why isn't he in uniform?"

"Uhm My Lady take a look at this paper."

"What is it now?" Wanda looked at the paper and saw an article about the X-men and other mutants destroying Apocalypse. She was on the picture fighting alongside her father and the X-men. She gritted her teeth. Something wasn't right, someone was lying but she couldn't understand who it could be. She crushed the paper in her hand and her fists started to glow blue.

"Healer pack your bags."

"My lady?"

"We are going to visit the only one who can help me find out what truth is."

"Who?"

"Mastermind."

"But isn't he with the X-men now?"

"Yes."

"Then how are we going to find him to talk to him?"

"By finding another mutant."

"Who?"

"My brother."

Wanda left the room and Lina sighed.

"**_Dette vil ikke ende godt_**", she muttered and walked out of the room.

"And talk English!" Wanda yelled.

"Yes my lady… **_This will not end well_**."

* * *

The X-men were walking around in town doing some shopping and catching up.

"Hey Speedy I haven't gotten used to the idea of you with black hair", Tabitha said. "Ya want us to call you Black mamba now or something?"

"I'm not a snake and I don't have reptile powers Tabs", Pietro answered

"So you're fast like one of those things."

"Maybe we should call him Cheetah or something yo", Todd said as he hopped up to them.

"Why not Hurricane", Kurt asked.

"Hey that would be me", Lance grinned. "I can rock you like a hurricane."

The others groaned.

"What about Twister", Scott supplied.

"Hey that might actually work", Tabitha grinned. "Pietro Twister Maximoff."

"Yeah", Pietro said not really listening. "Sounds good."

"Something wrong Tro", Scott asked.

Pietro looked around wearily.

"I just have a bad feeling about this."

"About wha- oohf!"

Scott was sent flying across the street when a blue hex hit him.

"Snookums", Todd exclaimed and everyone looked across the street and saw Wanda and a pink-haired girl.

"Wanda", John said and looked at her confused.

"Pyro where is he", Wanda hissed as she walked closer.

"Who?"

"My brother", she yelled and threw a hex at him. "Where is he?!"

Pietro's eyes turned big. She didn't recognize him.

* * *

The air was cold between Wanda and the X-men. Her eyes narrowed and she sent hexes their way.

"Watch out", Lance yelled and pushed Kitty and Rouge out of the way. "Whoa she's mad."

"What did you do this time John", Pietro mumbled.

"Oi I didn' do anything mate", the Aussie answered. "What did ya do?"

"Other than betray her and father nothing."

"Pyro", Wanda shrieked and her powers got him and he hung in midair. "Where is he?!"

"Well Shelia you see", John began but she smacked him into a wall. "Oi that hurt Shelia."

"Shut up."

"Wanda let him go", Jean warned her focusing on her powers but Wanda took control over them. Pietro sighed and took off and rammed his sister full force. Wanda tumbled over the ground and looked up. Before her and Healer stood a boy with black hair that was combed back and he had blue eyes. Wanda looked closer and her eyes widened.

"Pietro", she asked in shock.

"The name is Twister", he said darkly. "Wanda I don't want to fight you."

"Then you chose the wrong side."

"No I didn't I chose on my own."

Wanda blinked in confusion and Healer advanced on her lover. Pietro sidestepped her and looked at Wanda again.

"What do you mean", Wanda hissed at him.

"Wanda our father used Mastermind to change your memories."

"That is a lie!"

"It's not. He's not the carrying daddy you remember. Don't you remember the time we had together in the Brotherhood?"

"All I remember is growing up with our father in Europe."

"Then I guess you didn't see the pictures I left at oohf!"

Healer had used her karate knowledge against him and had knocked him into a wall.

"Lina", he asked as he got to his feet.

"Spit it out Quicksilver", Healer spat. "Where is Mastermind?"

"Wait", Scott said and walked up to them. "Wanda if you and-"

"Healer", Lina spat.

"Healer, agree to not hurt anyone or try to hurt Mastermind we will take you to him."

"Scott", Jean yelled. "We can't do that we can't trust them!"

"I swear", Wanda growled. "And if I break my word I will let you do what you want to do with me… Red."

"Sounds good to me."

* * *

Mastermind was very nervous. The only ones in the room was him, Wanda, Pietro and the professor.

"Okay", Mastermind said. "I will tell you or more show you the truth dear." And he got to work.

* * *

**_Yay finaly i could update!_**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11 – Back together

Wanda shuddered when mastermind got closer to her and she closed her eyes. The first thing that happened was that a memory of her and Pietro fighting with Lance and Todd changed to a playfight between them. The four of them was cleaning Lance's jeep and were throwing water at each other. Then Fred came and dumped water over the four of them. Wanda's brow furrowed and she opened her eyes and looked at Pietro. Her brother smiled and took her hand as more memories flooded her mind.

* * *

Out in the living room Lina was doing her best to look hostile in the living room. The X-men had all tried to approach her. But she had gotten into a fighting stance glaring at them and if they talked to her she only answered in Norwegian.

"This is unfair yo", Todd grumbled. "She can understand us but we can't understand her!"

John was staying far away from her, still mad for what she did to Pietro that day when Magneto found out. Gambit noticed and walked over and started to speak French to him. This part is in French.

"You look a bit mad John Gambit can see that."

"Of course I'm mad Gambit she hurt Pietro."

"Well technically she healed him…"

"Well she broke his heart."

"Are you sure? Gambit doesn't think Pietro look so broken hearted."

"He is hiding it."

"Gambit thinks you are overreacting. Why don't you try to talk to her?"

"Why?"

"She knows you… a bit."

"Yo", Todd interrupted their chat. "When did ya learn to speak French yo?"

"Long ago", Gambit grinned and John shook his head. "Go on Aussie!"

John rolled his eyes and walked up to Lina she got into a fighting stance again.

"Oh knock it off Lina", he said. "You're not scaring me."

"Maybe this will", she hit the thick wooden table beside her and it cracked in two.

"Whoa", Lance said and John shook his head.

"Come on Lina we just want to talk", he said.

"I have nothing to say to you Cassie."

"What did you call me?"

"Well Wanda seems to think that you are a lowlife Casanova so Cassie."

"Very funny Lina."

She looked smug. "So you admit."

"No… eh what do you want me to admit?"

"That I'm funnier than you."

"Ha that's impossible pinky."

"Oh? Then prove it."

"If you insist… let see once there was this blonde girl going to a shop getting fishing gear. She went to the nearest ice and made a hole in it. Just as she was about to start fishing a voice said: 'You won't get any fish there.' The girl got scared and decided she better do what the voice said. So she walked a bit further away and drilled a new hole. But when she was about to start fishing the same voice said: 'You won't get any fish there.' She moved again and when she'd made the new hole the voice said: 'You won't get any fish there.' The blonde girl looked up. 'How do you know', she asked. 'Are you God?' 'No', the voice said. 'But I'm the janitor here at the hockey rink.'."

Some of the X-men cracked up and Lina tilted her head to the side.

"I thought Pietro told you to never ask Johnny for a joke yo", Todd hissed to Lance.

"He did… Maybe the Aussie has some good ones."

John looked around at the laughing X-men and grinned smugly.

"Come on Northy", he said. "Show me what ya got!"

"As you wish", she grinned. "Once a Swede won 5000 thousand dollars and took a trip to US. He decided to go to the biggest state, Texas. When he get there he went into the hotel restaurant to get some food. The server asked him what he wanted. 'A pizza', the Swede said. The server asked if he wanted the normal size, the big size or the Texas size. The Swede chose the Texas size. After eating the whole thing the server asked him if he wanted to drink something. 'A beer' the Swede answered. The server asked if he wanted normal size, big size or Texas size. The Swede took a Texas size. After that he was so full and needed to go to the toilet. He asked the server for the way and the server said the first door to the right. But the Swede was too drunk so he took the left one instead and ended up at the pool. He fell into it and guess what he yelled."

John thought for a moment.

"I don't have a clue", he said.

"Don't flush!" Lina said and the most of the X-men cracked up.

"What's so funny?"

* * *

Everyone turned to see Pietro and Wanda stand in the doorway. Wanda was holding her brother's hand looking sad and happy at the same time.

"My lady", Lina exclaimed and hurried over and hugged her. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Lina… and you are you enjoying yourself?"

"Oh yes I'm having funny."

"Fun", the others said in unison.

"Details, details", Lina said and her eyes then fell on Pietro and she blushed. "Hi…"

"Hi Lina", he said and grinned.

"Uh I guess I better leave now", she walked away towards the other door but Pietro blocked her way as he zipped up to her.

"Why?"

"Well Magneto will be wondering where we are."

"Sorry but I can't let you go."

"Oh and why is that?"

"Because we are not on his side anymore Lina", Wanda said and walked up to them. "My father brainwashed me… and now he'll pay."

"Wanda what did we tell you", Pietro grinned.

"Okay, okay take it easy and deal with it later."

"Good girl."

Wanda glared at him and then turned to the others.

"What are you looking at", she spat.

"Snookums", Todd yelled and jumped up to her and hugged her. "You're back! You came back to me!"

"Get off me", she grumbled and hexed him across the room.

"Nice to meet you again Cherie", Gambit grinned.

"Hi Wands", Lance gave her a hug and she hugged him back before receiving hugs from the others.

"Come on give me a kiss", Todd grinned but she pushed him aside.

"Oh no", she said and walked towards John. "Sorry Todd this girl is taken."

She planted her lips on John's and his eyes turned big before he returned the kiss.

"Hey!" Todd said and the others laughed. Lina was laughing too when she felt a hand on her shoulder and she was twirled around. She didn't have time to react before Pietro planted his lips on her. She melted into the kiss.

"Oi now this is ridiculous", Todd pouted. "How come Speedy and Johnny gets girls!"

Wanda and John parted and she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"It's easy Todd", she said. "They are taking care of their hygiene."

"And", Lina said hugging Pietro close to her. "They're cute."

"Are you saying I'm not cute", Todd said.

"I think we can state that I just did."

"I hate you."

"Aw Toddy don't feel that way." She pouted. "I was beginning to like you."

Todd blushed and jumped off muttering something to himself.

* * *

Magneto crushed the glass in his hand when he realized Wanda and Healer were gone. He knew Charles was behind it and he was going to let him pay for it.

* * *

**_TBC First of all the jokes are not made up by me. The first one a girl in the class where I was doing practical training found in a book. The second my English teacher told me. And it's a Swede since I'm Swedish and my teacher told it like that. (He's a Swede too)_**

**_Midnight-lady123123 - Yes I'm alive. My exams went well I passed. It's not so amazing but I'll hope you enjoyed it_**

**_Jess Wheelton Maximoff - Thank you I've been having some idea draft(do you say that?). _**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12 – Change of mind, change of heart

Pietro sat beside Wanda in the park at the institute. They were both thinking the same thing. How would they stop their father?

"He's too powerful Tro", Wanda sighed and leaned her head on his shoulder tiredly.

"I know Wands, but there must be something we can do."

"Like what? Drop a huge house on him?"

"No… he would only use his power to find the metal in the house so he can move it or something…"

"What about letting Rouge stealing his powers and then we do it?"

"Wanda do you really, _really_ want him to die?"

She was quiet for a moment. "No… I just… I hate him a lot you know but he's still my father… mom wouldn't want us to do it either."

"No she wouldn't."

They sat in silence for a few minutes and then watched as the other X-men and their newest member Healer played. Pietro took Wanda's hand and gave it a comforting squeeze.

"You know", she said. "All those fake memories weren't that bad."

"Yeah", he agreed. "By what Mastermind told me some of it sounded like paradise."

"It kinda was… I only wish we could have had it."

"I think", Pietro said in a thick voice. "That deep inside… really deep inside it's what father wanted for us too."

* * *

"He isn't completely bad… is he?"

"No I think he still has a part of him that is good…"

"And I think that part is us."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, you weren't here to see it Tro but when Apocalypse uhm 'killed' you father was a wreck. He blamed himself and would do anything to revenge you and then fight you to keep you safe… That didn't work out so great did it?"

"Nah I just ran in circles around him."

Wanda chuckled. "It isn't funny."

"Then why are you chuckling?"

"I can't help it!"

Pietro grinned at her and then he saw Mastermind and the professor.

"Wanda", he said and rose.

"Yeah?" she asked and stopped giggling.

"We want revenge on father right?"

"Yes."

"But we also want him to stop his idiotic mission to make mutants the 'superior' race."

"Damn right we are Tro what are you…" He gaze followed his. "Oh I like what you are thinking. Instead of hurting or killing him to get rid of him…"

"We could give back the favor he gave you and tried to give me."

"We can rid all those horrible memories of what humans did to him."

"He would be on our side and forget about the quest."

"We would not have to fight for him or fight him anymore."

"And… neither would the X-men. Father would even be able to help Xavier with his dream."

Wanda took off at that and ran to the professor and Mastermind. Pietro waited until she was there to take off after her.

* * *

"Listen everyone", Xavier told all his X-men. "Wanda and Pietro have found a solution, a permanent solution to our troubles."

"What ya mean Chuck", Logan asked and crossed his arms.

"We are going to make Magneto join our side."

"And how do you suppose we do that", Ryan asked.

"Mastermind here can alter peoples' memories and remove them completely."

Mastermind stepped forward. "I can use that ability to change the memories of Magneto so he won't want to fight for his quest anymore."

"Are you serious", Scott asked. "You can do that?"

"Yes. He will join our side."

Lance looked at Wanda and Pietro who looked smug.

"How did you come up with that solution", he asked.

"Easily", Pietro grinned.

"By using brains", Wanda began. "And imagination-"

"-talking-"

"-muttering-"

"-watching-"

"-remember-"

"-tell stories-"

"-and-"

"-work together", they said the last in unison.

"Now that's freaky yo", Todd said but the twins grinned.

"There is just one problem", Storm said. "How are we going to get Magneto to us unsupervised?"

"Easy ma'am O", Pietro said. "While we was working for him John and I found that my father supervise every TV-station, every radio, every blog and have his own spy satellite to search for mutants."

"He wants to find the strongest mutants in the world", John said. "And by controlling all those things he gets a good chance to get to them first."

"That's how he found Lina."

Lina blushed. "Well I was thinking it was normal teenage problems… how could I know he was watching that website 'Spør legen' (Ask the doctor)?"

They all laughed at that.

"Now", Charles said. "This is what we'll do…"

* * *

Magneto was watching one of the big TV-stations when something caught his eyes. It was a girl in a hooded sweater. She was on the news fighting his toughest warriors by using magma and electricity combined.

"I would have good use of her", he said and took off to the scene.

* * *

There he called his troops back to the base and flew over to the girl who glared at him angrily.

"What do you want", she spat.

"Relax my dear I am here to help."

"Help? Ha your idiotic men almost blasted me off the street!"

"I am sorry for that. Now if you come with me I can help you to fit in and make the world bow to your will."

She was quiet and looked at his bare hand in hesitation.

"I don't know…"

"It will make people respect you for what you are and who you are."

"Fine", she said and took his hand and immediately he felt the familiar effect of when you touched Rogue. "Here's a lesson jerk. Don't mess with the Rogue!"

Magneto tried to pull away but Rogue refused to let go. The last thing he remembered was the smug smile on the faces of Wanda and a boy with black hair.

* * *

When he woke up he was lying in a bed and he remembered it to be his room at the institute. He sat up and saw his two black haired children sit in chairs beside his bed.

"Good morning", he said.

"God morning dad", Wanda said and elbowed Pietro and he grinned at him.

"How are you feeling today father", he asked.

"I'm feeling fine. What happened?"

"Don't you remember?"

"No… wait we were fighting Centaur and his army of mutants who want to rule the world and I got hit by… gold."

"Yeah one of the metals you can't use your abilities on."

"Did you two get hurt?"

"No we were fine and still is", Wanda said and hugged her father and Pietro followed suit. They had their father back… the father they had always wanted and he was on their side now. He was good and would never try to hurt humans ever again.

* * *

**_The End_**


End file.
